Never Knew
by Emma Reyes
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy are paired up for an assignment in Potions: to make a successful batch of Polyjuice Potion. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong and they get stuck in each others body's...
1. Boys

_**A/N**: This is my first HP fanfic so be nice and review! Came up with this a few days ago...hope you like it! Please review so I know if I should continue!_

_**Disclaimer**: Alas, for I am not the brilliant JK Rowling... _

He walked into Potions with a smirk on his lips, a strut in his step, acting like he owned the place, as usual. Not even bothering to show up to his lesson on time, he took his seat in the back next to Pansy Parkinson who giggled as he slid in next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and looked over to see how Professor Snape would react. His eyes bore into Malfoy's for a second and then he continued drowning on in his usual tone about the potion they would be working on this week. She frowned. It certainly wasn't fair how he always let Malfoy get away with things like that. But then again when was Professor Snape ever fair?

Hermione continued to work, taking diligent notes on the potion they would be working on tomorrow: _Polyjuice Potion. _She smiled a little and turned to Harry, who was sitting on her right, and was also smiling, probably thinking the same thing she was, when back in their second year they had create a polyjuice formula themselves.

"The Polyjuice formula can take up to a month to create, depending on when the next full moon is," Professor Snape stated lazily. "Luckily for you, thick minded children, the staff and I have prepared most of the potion for you. You will only have to finish adding the last of the ingredients," he said, finishing his speech. Then he looked up for a moment and smiled wickedly. "Oh, and you will each have to take a sample of your potion with your partner," he added as though it was just an afterthought.

Many of the students gasped, and looked around the room surprised, but Hermione bit back a smile. This would be easy; at least she wouldn't turn into a cat this time. Harry and Ron also remained calm, and exchanged a smile with each other, just as the bell rang. Malfoy was the first one at the door, with an obnoxious Pansy running after him. Harry and Hermione walked out behind them, with Ron trying to catch up since he of course was walking with Lavender to lunch.

Ever since Ron had almost died two weeks ago, Hermione had been incredibly upset and had forgiven everything that had happened between them before with Lavender. He was still dating Lavender, however to Hermione's pleasure, had started becoming rather irritated with her. Hermione and Harry sat down, and Ron staggered into the seat next to Hermione, looking incredibly pale, with an exuberant Lavender clutching onto his arm. "Oh, Won-won! Won't this be so exciting?" She smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. "I just can't wait! Oh, hold on, I've got to go find Parvati and tell her!" And with that she jumped off her seat with her blonde curls bouncing behind her. Ron groaned when she was out of sight, and grabbed the first plate of food in front of him.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned, stuffing several potatoes in his mouth at once. Hermione shook her head and looked away. In all the years she had known Ron Weasley, she could always count on his appetite to never fail. "I don't want to stay in the same body as her for a whole hour," he looked at Harry exasperated.

"Oh come on, it has to better than being inside Goyle's body," Harry shuddered remembering his awful experience.

"I suppose" Ron mumbled glumly.

"If she really bothers you that much, then why don't you just break up with her?" Hermione asked, as though it were the most obvious thing to do.

"You don't understand, Hermione, I can't just break up with her," he said, looking at Hermione incredulously.

"Why not? You clearly do not like her anymore, and the more you put it off, the more you're just putting yourself in misery," Hermione continued, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Ron gaped at her.

"I-well-" He stuttered before giving up his attempt to argue. They was no point anyway. Hermione was right, as usual. They ate the rest of their lunch talking about the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin. Well Ron and Harry did, Hermione propped open her book, and started reading for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Later that night, as Hermione was getting reading for bed, attempting to block out Lavender's conversation with Parvati about Ron's hair, she thought about what she had said to Ron earlier that day. Why didn't he just break up with Lavender? She was obnoxious and clingy and not exactly the brightest girl at Hogwarts. She really just didn't understand boys, especially Ron. Harry was easy to understand, for the most part and always said what was on his mind, but with Ron she could never be sure. Perhaps that's why she liked him, more than just a friend. It was no secret she had fancied Ron; everyone knew, except for probably Ron who was clueless. But it was like a puzzle with Ron that she just couldn't solve. She just wished there was a book or something she could read that could help her comprehend what went on in the teenage boys mind. She sighed, and snuggled under her covers, praying someday someone would.

_**A/N**: So I know we haven't seen any Dramione lovin' yet...but be patient! This was just the prologue. We may get lucky next chapter...If you review ;)_


	2. Partners

_**A/N: **Well I decided to continue so enjoy and please tell me if I need to change or add anything. Much appreciation if you review!_

The next day Hermione met Harry in the common room and walked out to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was going on about his latest idea that Malfoy was a death eater. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had known Malfoy for a long time and even though he was obnoxious jerk, he wasn't evil enough to become a death eater. As she was buttering her toast she noticed from the corner of her eye, Lavender was playing with Ron's hair.

"Oh, Ron, you just have the most amazing hair!" She smiled, running her fingers through it. She stole a glance over at Hermione, making sure she had caught the exchange. Hermione had suddenly lost her appetite as she looked toward Ron to see how he would react.

"Oh, thanks," he said, looking rather uncomfortably as he pilled 8 or 9 sausages onto his plate.

"Don't worry about her, Hermione," Harry said, taking note of the situation. He put a hand on her shoulder, in an awkward attempt to make her feel better.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. Harry accepted her answer, but continued to look worried.

"So, what classes do we have today?" Harry asked.

"Herbology and then double Potions with Slytherin before lunch," Hermione said glumly. Harry nodded and then finished his breakfast.

Herbology was an easy lesson that day; they spent their class time plucking Nimble Thortus' leaves in greenhouse three. The Nimbus Thortus was a plant found in rare parts of Europe that was used for Reverse potions. They took up to two weeks to grow however and had a distinctly strong odor of something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. Hermione tried to keep her mind off the upcoming Potions lesson, by picking as many leaves as she could. Too soon, the bell dismissed them from their Herbology lesson down to Potions. Hermione trudged along Harry's side, keeping her distance from Lavender and Ron upfront.

Hermione and Harry took their seats in the back of the classroom for once, while they waited for Snape to give them instructions on what to do. "You and your partner will add the following ingredients into the potion, listed in your book on page 256," His voice as low as a whisper. People were flipping through their potion books trying to find the page. "However, before you do so, I have decided it be much more ah, prudent," He paused, looking around the room ominously, "If I were to choose your partners," He looked straight at Ron and Lavender when he said this. "I have put together a list." He waited for everyone to digest this piece of information. "When I call you and your partner's name, you will have one hour to complete the potion, before trying it out on each other, to see if it has worked." Several people gaped openly at what he was saying. Neville gulped, knowing he would most likely be facing some trouble. "Silence," Snape muttered, as noise had started to rise. "I will now call your names."

"Potter and Goyle," Harry turned to Hermione and groaned.

"Not again," he mumbled.

"Brown and Crabbe," Snape continued. Lavender looked as though she were about to vomit.

"Thomas and Zabini," Dean looked towards Blaise Zabini and attempted to smile. Zabini just stared.

"Finnegan and Weasley," Seamus relaxed in his seat. Ron gave him a thumbs up.

"Parkinson and Bulstrode," Snape continued lazily. "Nott and Longbottom," Neville shrunk back in his seat. Hermione looked around the room checking who was left. Oh no, that meant Hermione would be paired with-

"Malfoy and Granger," Snape finished. Hermione stared. No, there was no way she could work with that stuck up, aristocratic, _git,_ pardon her language.

Everyone around the room stared at Snape in disbelief, all looking about to start an argument, but Malfoy beat them to it. "This is a pathetic idea," Malfoy sneered. "Do you really expect us to get along with our partners, let alone trade bodies with them for an hour?" He spat. "Do you really expect _me_ to trade bodies with that insufferable, bookworm, _mudblood, _Granger?"

It happened in one swift movement and Harry and Ron were attacking Malfoy. Ron was punching him in every direction he could, while Harry was attempting to hex him. Pansy, Lavender, and Parvati gasped watching the scene in horror, while the Slytherin's started cheering Malfoy on. Seamus and Dean were attempting to pull Ron and Harry off Malfoy. "_Protego," _Sanpe slimy voice uttered lazily. An invisible shield sent Harry and Ron flying backwards far away from Malfoy. Everyone started panicking; Lavender was actually crying. "Silence!" The professor roared. Everyone stood in quiet, appalled. "20 points from Gryffindor for attacking a student," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"20 _points?"_ Ron gaped.

"20 points _each," _Snape hissed through his teeth. "Now everyone get to work before I take off more points," he said and with a swish of his cloak he was at the front of the classroom again. No one moved. "_Now_," he hissed. Everyone quickly went back to their seats, except for Malfoy who stood where he was stubbornly.

"But _sir-,"_ he started.

"This is not up for discussion Draco. Take a seat or serve a detention." Malfoy walked back to his seat muttering something that sounded something like "when my father hears about this," as he sulkily sat down. As soon as he was seated he pushed his chair as far away as it would allow from Hermione and glared at her from the side. Hermione rolled her eyes; typical immature Malfoy.

"Let's get one thing straight," he sneered at her. "I will not be drinking any sort of potion that might turn me looking into something as revolting to look at as you," he looked her up and down, taking in her bushy hair. "I will participate in making the potion, but don't get your hopes up high in thinking you would get to spend a gloriously hour inside of _my _body," he smirked. Hermione looked at him disgusted. Was he really that arrogant? Did he really think he was better than she? Hermione choked a little and tried to respond back.

"Malfoy, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" Her bright, brown eyes bore into his. "We'll discuss what to do with the potion _after _we finish," she ended.

"There's nothing to discuss!" He hissed.

"Then good luck completing this lab," she smiled sarcastically at him. She would not let Malfoy get to her. She also knew for a fact that he would have to complete this lab if he wanted to pass Potions. Malfoy started swearing a number of profanities under his breath. Hermione bit back a smile.

* * *

Draco stared down at his text book not even bothering to comprehend what he was reading. He was stuck with Mudblood Granger in this project and for the next hour and a half he would have to put up with her obnoxious know-it-all attitude. "Hand me four leeches," Granger said staring down intently at her book. Draco scowled; he did not like being told what to do, especially from people below his blood status. He just stared at Granger as she sighed and reached for the leeches herself.

"Hurry up," he sneered. "Our hours almost over," he said looking towards the clock.

"Well it would go a lot faster if I had some help," she muttered annoyingly. Draco scoffed, like he would ever help her.

"Just hurry up," he repeated bitterly.

"I'm done," she snapped. She added the shredded skin of boomslang and started stirring. "I just need to stir this for several minutes and the potion will be complete." Draco rolled his eyes and tried to turn his attention elsewhere, until a pudgy boy with a round face walked up to their table. Longbottom.

"Hermione, do you think you could help me with the last part of the potion," he asked timidly. He was careful to make sure he didn't make eye contact with Draco.

"Oh, I'll see if I have time Neville," she said looking towards the clock. "I just have to finish brewing this," she said indicating the potion in front of her and forcing a smile. Neville beamed back.

"Thanks, Hermione," He said leaning onto the table. He rested his elbows on the table and spilt a bowl of knotgrass, knocking the rest of it into the potion. "O-opps," he stuttered.

"Opps is right," Malfoy sneered. "Now get out of here before another accident occurs," he spat. Neville scurried away. Granger scowled at Draco and stopped stirring.

"You don't have to be such a jerk," she snapped. "It was an accident he didn't mean too," she said defensively.

"Standing up for Longbottom, Granger? Never thought you'd lower your standards for that idiot, pureblood or not," he chuckled. She bit her lip, fighting back a retort.

"It should still be salvageable," she said thoughtfully, turning her attention back to the potion. "It was just some knotgrass," she shrugged. "Anyway it's done, so why don't you go ask Professor Snape what he would like us to do now," she said.

"Why don't you go ask Snape?" He asked, angry again she was trying to order him around again.

"Because _I _did all of the work," she said obnoxiously. Draco gritted his teeth and was about to snap back when Snape himself appeared at their table.

"I see you are the first to finish," he said lazily."Please follow the activity on page 258. This should last about an hour, when you are done you may leave or wait to change back into your original state of being," he said his voice as oily as his hair.

"You can't be serious," Draco spat. "There is no way I am going to take a potion that will purposefully turn me into…into that," he stared disgustingly at the bushy-haired witch.

"And there is no way I will take a potion that turns me into an arrogant, stuck-up, jerk who is too prejudice to realize that someone may be better than him," she shot back, glaring at Draco.

"You will do as I tell you or fail this assignment," The greasy haired professor whispered. "And your father as already received an owl from Dumbledore explaining this as well," He said as Draco opened his mouth. "Now get to work," He said as he walked away to criticize Neville's formula. Draco turned back to Granger and forced an evil smile.

"Well, it's your lucky day Granger," He said icily. "You get to spend a whole glorious hour in my body and not have to be stuck in your own mudblood filth," He smirked. Her bottom lip twitched as she flipped to the next page.

* * *

"Give me a strand of your hair," Hermione mumbled, reading the text in the book. She had poured the same amount of potion into the two vials that stood in front of her and Malfoy.

"Look Granger," he started. "I know my hair is amazing and sleek, something I doubt you've ever experienced, but I -" Malfoy was cut short as Hermione swiftly plucked a loose piece of hair from Malfoy's head, one that had thankfully failed to be gelled back that morning.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "You're going to pay for that Granger," he threatened staring daggers at the back of her head as she turned to apply his hair to the potion. It turned a light green color, and bubbled slightly. It didn't look repulsive looking, but more like the mouthwash Hermione used before bed. Malfoy stared as Hermione then plucked one of her own frizzy locks and added it to his potion. It bubbled a little before turning a rosy pink that looked slightly on the verge of turning red.

"Well," Hermione said as she removed her eyes from the potion to stare back at Malfoy. "I guess this is it, cheers then," she said nervously. Malfoy picked up the formula but said nothing. It was tense for a moment before Hermione turned around and poured the liquid into her mouth very fast. She tasted an incredibly icy flavor of mint slid down her throat and shivered. Next to her Malfoy gulped the potion down quickly just as Hermione felt her body shooting upwards and her hair receding back. She felt her feet and hands expand and her face became more pointed, and her teeth started to shrink slightly. And then suddenly it stopped, except for an incredible pain that was aching in her feet. She quickly removed her shoes and placed a quick spell on her clothes to enlarge them as they now looked four sizes too small. She gasped as she stared down at her hands that looked much bigger and paler than before. Trying to shake off the thought, she quickly turned around and came face to face with an exact replica of herself.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So what did you think? Don't hesitate to review :)_


	3. Stuck

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the long wait! I had a little trouble writing this chapter and even reworte it a couple of times, but I still I'm not very satifsfied with it...Please review so I know you guys are still reading!_

* * *

Hermione gasped steadying herself by leaning on the table. Malfoy's shock quickly wore off and he scowled at Hermione, which did not look pleasant upon her facial features. "What are you just going to stand there staring like an idiot," Malfoy snapped, Hermione's clear voice rang through her ears. "Stop it, you're making _me_ look pathetic," he scolded and again Hermione's loud bossy voice chimed throughout the room.

"I-I-I," Malfoy's deep voice stuttered past her lips. She took a breath. "I just needed a moment," she said calmly, her voice sounding much different from the way Malfoy usually talked, with a sneer in each syllable. She closed her eyes. _Okay, just calm down Hermione the effects only lasts an hour, and then you'll be back to your old self, _Hermione tried to think soothing thoughts as she sat back down in her chair. Malfoy adjust his robes to fit properly and slid his shoes off as they were evidently too big. He sat down and flipped to the page of the activity, still scowling at Hermione's behavior. Hermione took a look around the room as she saw her other classmates adjust to their transformations as well. To her relief she found the others were also having trouble with their new body forms.

"Granger!" Malfoy barked, bring her attention back to him. It sounded odd coming out of Malfoy's- or rather Hermione's mouth, but Hermione ignored it and flipped to the page of the activity.

"Right," she muttered. "Okay, let's get started. _Follow the directions and answer the questions below with your partner_," she read allowed, trying to adjust to Malfoy's deep voice rolling off her tongue. "_This should take about 20 – 40 minutes,"_ Hermione finished and looked back at Malfoy. "Okay, well this should be easy," she said brightly, her voice again sounding foreign to Malfoy's usual sarcastic tone. She looked towards the clock. Only fifty-three more minutes to go before she was back to her regular self.

She scrolled through the five questions needed to complete the assignment. "Number one: How do you feel after taking the Polyjuice potion and making the transformation?" Hermione reread the question and consider her answer thoughtfully. "I'll go first then shall I? Well I have to say I was feeling rather…hesitant about taking this potion and was considerably shocked when I had transformed into…into you," She explained articulately. "But it honestly isn't as bad as I thought it would be," She paused. Oh, bugger. Had she really just said being in Malfoy's body wasn't that bad? "The transformation, I mean," She added quickly. "And I suppose the height advantage," she added thoughtfully, after a second.

"Don't get used to it," Malfoy sneered, his face twisting into a scowl again. "As for_ my_ answer," he continued with a slight arrogance in his tone. "_I _feel disgusted. I feel small and inferior and most of all annoyed with this thick, heavy mane _you_ call hair on top of your head." He said viciously, priding himself with Hermione's reaction. "I feel humiliated that I have to spend an entire hour inside _your_ mudblood body." His face twisted into a revolted look. "_That's _how I feel," he spat.

Hermione's anger bubbled as he explained his answer and she felt tears prick at her eyes. She tried to blink back the tears, so Malfoy wouldn't see them. She would _not _allow that pathetic excuse for a wizard to degrade her and her heritage. She would _not_ allow him to feel pleasure in making her cry. She would _not _be brought down by Draco Malfoy. She stared him down bitterly, feeling odd she was staring with such hatred at herself. "Okay," she breathed deeply. "Next question," She leaned back into her chair.

Malfoy smirked and glanced back down to the text. "Number two: Consider the advantages and disadvantages your partner has in his or her own body," he said, and she could see a cruel smile appearing on his lips. "Well, besides the obvious," he smirked, indicating her blood status as he continued ranting on about her large teeth and annoying attitude. Hermione bit her bottom lip to ensure she wouldn't fight back, she checked the clock again. Barely twenty minutes had gone by.

"And the advantages," she snapped, turning back her attention. Malfoy paused, considering.

"Well," he drawled, a wicked smile played upon his lips. "I suppose this rat nest upon your head would do well to protect against any sharp objects or head injuries," He smirked. Hermione sighed…this had to be the longest hour of her life.

* * *

"Okay," Hermione breathed. Last question. Finally. "Number five: Imagine what your partner goes through everyday. Their routine, school, and life," Hermione smiled. Maybe this question would finally get Malfoy to think about what she goes through each day.

"Hmm…your routine," He drawled. "Can't imagine you do much, besides read and go to class in your spare time, but it wouldn't hurt to add brushing your hair to the list," Hermione frowned. Or not. "School? Well that's simple, if you had the chance to come here on the weekends you would," He scoffed. "And as for life? I can't imagine you having a very social one," He sneered. "You probably just spend your time doing Weasley's homework, hoping he'll finally see you in a different light and dump that annoying blonde bimbo, which we all no won't be happening any time soon…" Hermione stared. Even Malfoy knew of her pathetic crush on Ron! And now he was trying to insult her very own life and interpret her own feelings! She stood up and towered over his newly petite form.

"That's _it,"_ Hermione hissed. "I have tried to put up with you, but now you've taken it too far," she snapped. She sat back down and started putting her books back into her bag. She checked her watch. She had less than three minutes before the Polyjuice Potion wore off. Malfoy stared at her with hard grey eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" He snapped.

"I'm getting ready to leave," Hermione huffed, as she noticed Harry and Goyle's potion starting to ware off.

"Well you haven't answered the question yet!" He said angrily. He can't believe she had just tried to yell at him like an inferior. Hermione paused.

"You want to know what I think?" She whispered, as she noticed Dean and Blaise had turned back into their original forms. "I think _you _have no social life," She smiled as his eyes widened. "You spend your time picking on other people because you're _jealous _of them."

"I am not-"

"What with Harry and his quidditch and me and my grades," Hermione continued. She couldn't stop now. "It's all starting to make sense now-"

"You shut your filthy mouth," Malfoy snapped weakly.

"A little defense there Malfoy," Hermione teased. He was about to retort back when the bell rang. They stared around puzzled. Everyone appeared to have turned back into themselves again. Everyone except for them.

"What's going on?" Malfoy snapped, but Hermione could hear something that sounded like panic from his voice.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said. But then she froze. The knotgrass. The knotgrass that Neville had accidently split into their potion must have had some effect on the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione turned to Malfoy but Harry and Ron had just appeared to their table.

"Let's go, Hermione," Ron said to Malfoy, who seemed oblivious to the fact that neither of them had returned back into themselves. Malfoy gaped slightly before gaining control of the situation.

"I'll be there in a second, I need to talk to Snape about something," Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Okay," Ron nodded but gave him a funny look before giving Hermione a cold one and turning away. "We'll be outside."

"What I wouldn't give to hex that stupid-" Malfoy started as soon as Ron and Harry left the room.

"Save it Malfoy, we have bigger issue's on our hands," Hermione said biting down on her lip. "Like how come the potion's effect hasn't worn off!" Her voice full of worry. "I think it was the knotgrass," She whispered. "Oh Bugger! How are we going to fix this?" She asked exasperated.

"Longbottom," Malfoy said his words full of venom. "Look, We'll just explain to Snape what happened and-"

"No!" Hermione barked. "Then he'll know it was _our _fault because we didn't say anything!" She hissed. "I will not be mocked by Snape anymore than is necessary. It's fine we'll stop by the library today after classes and see if there-"

"The _hell_ I won't!" Malfoy replied stubbornly. "It's _your _fault we're in this mess, so _you'll _get us out," He hissed.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped back not wanting to argue at the moment. "But you still need to meet me at the library so we can discuss if I've found anything that way-"

"Whatever," Malfoy interrupted. "What am I suppose to do in the mean time?" Hermione hesitated, thinking.

"Just act like everything's normal," Hermione suggested.

"And how exactly do you suppose I do that?" he questioned incredulously.

"You hang out with my friends and I'll hang out with yours," Hermione cringed as she said the words. Malfoy snorted. "Look, it's just for the next couple of hours," She said earnestly. "And then it will be over and we can pretend this never happened." Malfoy evaluated her expression. "But you'd have to act like me and-"

"Fine," he spat. "But if you tell anyone about this, Granger I swear-"

"Please Malfoy, like I would brag to anyone about _this_," She snorted. "Just meet me at the library after dinner," She said before hopping off her stool and trying to saunter smoothly out the door like Malfoy usually walked. Malfoy scoffed at Hermione's or rather his retreating form and followed her out the room shortly after.

* * *

"Where were you at lunch?" Potter asked reaching Draco as he started to bolt out the door once the bell rang, signaling the classes for the day were over.

"Library," Draco muttered irritably, and tried to walk away from him but Potter took long strides to keep up to his pace.

"Did Malfoy do anything to you?" Potter asked his voice full of concern. Malfoy tried hard to keep the malice out of his voice, but it was hard.

"No,"

"Then why do you look so upset?" Potter persisted. _Because I'm stuck in Mudblood Granger's body and being forced to talk to you,_ Draco thought darkly.

"I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night," He replied, which was true. He never got much sleep these days…

"Okay, do you want to work on homework together then?" Draco smirked. He knew Granger did their homework for them…that's probably why they kept her around.

"No, I think I'm going to head to the library actually," Draco said trying to remember to his knowledge where exactly that was.

"Again?" Potter asked in a concerning tone. _Shit,__ I just said that, _Malfoy thought. "Well, okay then I'll come with you," Potter said heading towards the direction of the library.

"No," Draco snapped. "I mean, I'm going to take a nap instead," Draco replied quickly and then forced a smile and turned back to Potter. "See you at dinner," He replied as cheerily as he could manage.

"Okay," Potter said looking rather taken back. "See you then." Draco walked in the opposite direction having no idea where the Gryffindor common room was, he decided to follow Finnegan and Thomas, who were avidly talking about the Hogsmeade trip next week. Once they were outside the common room they gave the password and Draco followed them in.

The Gryffindor common room was big and warm and quite the opposite of Slytherin common room which was in a dungeon. There were big cushiony chairs and couches, that looked very inviting indeed, back Draco managed to walk right past it toward the sixth year girls' dormitory right up the spiral staircase. He entered the room cautiously, just incase one of Granger's roommates happen to be in there. No one was, so he opened the door and let himself in. _So this is Granger's room,_ Draco thought. There weren't as many books as he had thought there would be. There were three beds, all that looked big and comfy to soothe his aching muscles, but he stopped himself from pouncing on them. He put his bag down and sat on the edge of Granger's bed and started on his homework. Two more hours and Granger will have found cure for this mess, and he'll be back in his body in no time. Granger may be the most obnoxious person to ever attend Hogwarts, but he knew she would get the job done.

* * *

Right after dinner Draco bolted down to the library to find Granger surrounded by a bunch of books, muttering to herself. It was a strange sight from an outsider's point of view to see Draco Malfoy encircled by so many books in the library but luckily no one was there besides themselves and Madam Pince.

"Okay, Granger what have you got?" Draco growled as he neared her. Granger looked warily up from her text books and met her own tawny eyes.

"Um, well I've found the reverse potion for the Polyjuice," She said, but he noticed she didn't seem as excited about this piece of information.

"And…"

"And," She took a deep breathe. "I can make it, but it might take a while…" She trailed off, biting her lip and eyeing his expression. "I-I can finish it in maybe four or five weeks," she said.

"Five _weeks_," Draco sneered, but sounded slightly appalled. He could not wait five weeks; he had specific orders and missions to carry out…

"But," Granger continued quickly. "If we work together, we can have this thing done in three weeks or less _if _we're lucky," She ended. Draco stared at her for a long time, looking somewhere between livid and thoughtful. On the plus side, if he helped Granger do this he would get out of her body faster, but on the down side he would have to work with Granger.

"And how and where do you expect to do this?" He continued, not giving the slightest hint that he would help.

"Well we could work after dinner each night and on the weekends as well," She said brightly. "And I have just the place to set up the potion where no one will dare to check," She continued obnoxiously. "And-"

"Alright, alright," He snapped. "We will meet here tomorrow and discuss things further," He started slowly. "I will check with my father to see if there is something else we can do that will make this go faster, and don't worry I will make sure I don't let anything slip," He said quickly eyeing her expression. Granger nodded.

"We should also learn how to act and behave around others-"

"That shouldn't be too hard, it's easy being the teacher's pet," He sneered.

"That's not what I meant," She said hotly. "I think that we should get to know our routine and what we have to do in the morning and… other stuff…" She trailed, her face becoming very red. Oh no, he was not about to discuss any private business like that. This was the last thing he would talk about.

"I think you can figure it out, it's pretty basic," He said scornfully. "If you need my help, you can come seek me out," He finished.

"Fine," She huffed angrily and gathered her stuff. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow to discuss this situation some more," She said before turning and heading out of the library. She paused. "And if you need anything come find me," She added before stepping out the door.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Yeah, so I know this wasn't the greatest chapter, but I'd still like to hear what you guys think! I also won't be able to update until this weekend because I have midterms this week and have to study...Sorry! But I promise an extra-amazing chapter if you review! :)_


	4. Reactions

_**A/N: **I am loving the reviews! Thanks so much for the support guys! I had some fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco awoke slightly confused to his unfamiliar surroundings, before he let out a groan and remembered what happened. He was stuck in Granger's body. For the next three weeks. Why couldn't it have been a nightmare? He sighed and threw the disgustingly comfy sheets off the bed, scolding himself for allowing the warmth of the sheets to engulf him last night. Although he would never admit, they were much comfier than his own Slytherin bed spread.

Draco sighed, and walked cautiously towards the bathroom, noting the other two Gryffindor's were still asleep. He checked his watch. 5:48. He should go back to bed but he couldn't allow himself to enjoy the comfort of Granger's mudblood infested sheets. He opened the door to the bathroom, planning to take a very long, hot shower. He enter the water closet to find a mess of girl clothes covering the floor and make up splayed all around the sink. He sighed as he took in the mess with disgust. As far as he could tell, none of the stuff was of Granger's belongings for she never wore make up and didn't own anything besides dull colors like black and grey in her wardrobe. He kicked over the clothes into a small pile by the door and pushed the make up over the sink into the trash can, before facing the real challenge. The toilet.

He knew this would happen eventually, but just kept prolonging it in hopes something would happen and he would be exempt from the terrible experience. But now he stood with a full bladder in desperate need to use the facilities in front of him before something besides his dignity burst. He took a deep breath and swiftly removed his pajama bottoms, positioning himself awkwardly on the toilet. He thanked his lucky stars his was man as he quickly as possible got on with his business, and sighed a breath of relief as he finished and washed his hands. Now that_ that _part was over, he could get on with the rest of his day.

He took a step forward and turned on the shower. Steam encircled the room as he slowly removed the rest of his clothes, he avoided looking down at himself for fear of what he would find might make him gag and hastily jumped into the shower. He let out a low moan as the hot water hit his lower back. His body quickly adjusted to the new temperature, and he relaxed for a good 15 minutes, letting the tension in his back float away. He took some bland shampoo that smelt like strawberries and lathered his drenched locks several times before he final got all of Granger's hair. He rinsed and grabbed the bar of soap in his right hand and starting to clean his body, again trying to avoid looking down. But once he started rubbing the soap on his chest he couldn't help but take a peak. He gaped as he stared down at Granger's full and rounded breasts that seemed much bigger than he had originally thought. Perhaps because her body was constantly being suffocated by those heavy black robes all day long. He shook his head away in disgust, cursing himself for admiring Granger's boobs. She was a mudblood for Salazar's sake! But still…he had to admit they were an upgrade from Pansy's.

Once he was finished showering up, he walked out of the bathroom feeling much _cleaner _considering the state of his condition. The Indian girl had awoken and started applying make up while Brown was searching for something to wear. Once Draco had stepped out of the bathroom she turned on him.

"Finally," she snapped, and started walking towards Draco. As she drew closer, Draco noticed that she wasn't as pretty without any make up on, or with that frown on her face. "Why don't you just take your time?" She muttered sarcastically, before slamming the bathroom door closed. Draco rolled his eyes. Girls were so dramatic, he knew from experience with Pansy.

Draco walked towards Hermione's half of the room and rummaged through her undergarments, trying to find something decent. To his pleasure he found a cotton green bra and pulled out a plain pair of white panties to go with. He pulled the underwear on and tried to adjust the bra, having some difficulty. He knew plenty well how to take those things off, but had no experience in actually putting them back on. Once he finally figured out how to get the damn thing on (with the Indian girl starring at him quizzically) he pulled out one of Granger's dull robes and threw it over his head. He brushed his teeth and attempted to brush his hair (without any luck) and walked out of the room completely unprepared for what the day had for him.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Or rather at Malfoy. She brushed her hands over her chest and moaned slightly, wishing for anything she could return to her own comforting body. Malfoy's body was hard and cold…kind of like him. Although she didn't want to admit it he did have a nice physic. His body was lean and muscular sort of like Harry's, except Malfoy was much taller. Hermione quickly dressed herself and used the toilet. She tried handling the situation maturely, but it did make her feel rather uneasy. She didn't expect the first male she would ever see naked would be Malfoy, and the thought alone made her want to vomit. She wondered what Malfoy was doing then, and realized he was probably doing the same thing. She blushed, as she thought of all the jokes and sneers she would have to endure over the course of the next couple of weeks. This was so embarrassing. Once she was dressed she glanced back at the mirror. Without the sneer on his face or his hair gelled back, Malfoy looked hardly recognizable. Almost…handsome. Hermione shook her head, and tried to push the thought out of her mind. Only three more weeks, maybe even less if she was lucky, and she would be back in her own body. She decided not to gel back his hair that day and see what would happen. She knew he'd probably be outraged, but decided Malfoy needed some change in his life.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco walked out into the Great Hall feeling weak and nervous. He was used to his assured, confident body sauntering into the room, but inside Granger's small body he felt useless. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted by one obnoxious Potter, who again asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine," he snapped. But Potter didn't seem to have noticed, for at the moment a girl with flaming red hair had just walked up to them.

"Hey Harry," She beamed. "Hey Hermione," And she walked off to sit next to Dean Thomas who slipped an arm around her. Draco caught a familiar look of jealousy cross his face, and instantly knew why he was acting so strange (Well strange for Potter). He liked the red head. What was her name again? Jenny? Didn't really matter, because now that Draco knew who is arch nemesis liked, he could have him do whatever he liked. Draco smirked and continued eating his eggs.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione sat in the Great Hall next to Crabbe and Goyle, watching Draco from a distance with jealousy. Oh, how she wished she could switch places right now. She took it all for granted and was surprised to find just how much she liked being herself.

"Can I have your bacon?" Goyle said with a mouth full of pancakes. Hermione pushed her plate over in disgust. Blaise stared at her suspiciously as though he was trying to read his expression.

"What's with your hair?" Blaise pointed out.

"Er- thought I'd try something new," Hermione stuttered. "You should try it some time," she added trying to sneer a little like Malfoy. Blaise seemed pleased and snorted into his milk jug.

"We both know I don't believe in change," He said darkly. Hermione shuddered. Something about Blaise had always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Let's go," Blaise grunted, standing up suddenly. Crabbe and Goyle took a handful of toast and stood up as well. They didn't move until Hermione said anything though.

"Oh, right," Hermione said hastily getting up out of her seat and following Blaise.

She tried not to sneeze as she entered the heavily perfumed room , as she took a seat in the comfy cushioned seats. Divination class. Lovely. Crabbe and Goyle plopped down next to her, but Blaise sat down gracefully on the other side of the room. Instead Pansy sat next to Hermione, a little too close for her liking.

"I love what you've done to your hair Drakie," She cooed running her hand through Hermione's new hair. Hermione flinched back.

"Thanks," She said, trying to turn away from the affection and focus on Professor Trelawny for once in her life. The old hag talked for the rest of the class about crystal ball gazing they would be continuing next week, and Hermione slowly drifted off into a dazed sleep.

"Drake!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open with a start, staring straight into Pansy Parkinson's pug face. "Come one, everyone's already left," She said flirtatiously.

"Right, sorry," She said sheepishly. She got up and walked out of the room, with a disapproving look from Trelawny who had obviously seen she had been sleeping. "What class do we have next?" Hermione tried to ask casually as they walked down the corridor alone.

"Free period," Pansy said, her smiling becoming wider.

"Ah," Hermione said, with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like being alone with Pansy. "I guess I'll just go to the library then until-"

Pansy grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall, Hermione was so shocked she pushed her down and she tumbled off to the side. Pansy stared in shock. Hermione gaped. Did she just _push _Pansy? Oh my god, and she and Malfoy are dating! _Crap, do something quick! _Hermione thought.

"I-er-sorry," She said lamely. Pansy continued to stare. "I just don't want to rush this," Hermione finished. Don't want to_ rush_ this? As far as she knew Pansy and Draco had gone farther than a few pecks and some make out sessions. "Well-bye," Hermione finished and without a second look back she dashed out the deserted corridor as fast as she could to the nearest lavatory. She panted into the bathroom and found herself face to face with Ron. "Ron!" She gasped happily. Ron stared at her giving her a look between pure hatred and slight confusion.

"Malfoy," He acknowledged. "Didn't know we were on first name bases," Hermione quickly caught her mistake and tried to undo it.

"W-we're not," She tried to sneer. Ron continued to look at her strangely.

"Whatever," He said and headed towards the door. He paused and turned back to add something else, "And stay away from Hermione."

Hermione's heart swelled. Ron really cared for her. Now if only she could somehow get him away from that blonde bimbo…Hermione snapped out of thought and stared at herself in the mirror. Malfoy's blank expression stared back at her. She sighed, she was going to have to get used to this if she was going to be spending three more weeks stuck like this. She needed to adjust her attitude, and really try to be more like Malfoy. She would start by not pushing his girlfriend. She stood there for the rest of the period before heading off to class, vowing to cooperate for as long as her sanity lasted.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco stared down at the Ancient Runes textbook in front of him. What was this rubbish? How could anyone understand this? Looking around the room for a familiar face, he couldn't find one Slytherin. On the plus side at least Potter was gone. Draco groaned, begging for the bell to dismiss him for lunch. He was ravenous. Having barely touched his breakfast, he was cranky and moody and on top of that stuck in a mudbloods body in a class that he would probably have no use for in his lifetime. He had every right to be upset. As if on cue, the bell rang dismissing him for lunch. Draco bolted out of the room as fast as he could, towards the Great Hall, with nothing standing in his way.

He was the first one at the Gryffindor table and for once he didn't really care. He had started pilling his plate with as much food as he could, when St. Potter walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Wow, Hermione…you're rather hungry aren't you," Potter noted. Draco didn't bother to respond with his mouth full. Just then the Weasel walked over looking rather upset. "What's up?" Potter asked as he took a seat.

"Lavender," Weasley moaned. "She won't leave me alone," He complained. Draco rolled his eyes. Why was everyone always going on about how brave Gryffindor's were when they couldn't even find the courage to face their own fears? And when there fear was girls...that was just pathetic. Load of rubbish. Draco continued eating. The Weasel eyed him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He questioned. Draco swallowed and set aside his food.

"Stupendous," Draco said fakely. Honestly, he could be one of those muggle actors if he wanted too. The ginger continued to eye him.

"Malfoy's being rather strange as well…" Ron continued pilling his plate with twice as much food as Draco had put on his. Draco stopped mid-drink of pumpkin juice and choked.

"Hermione!" Potter exclaimed. He tried patting his back, but Draco pushed him away, refusing to be touched by the Boy Who Won't Die.

"I'm fine," Draco said evenly. Weasley expression was incredulous, which made his face look even uglier than usual.

"Honestly, first Malfoy, then you," He continued his conversation. "And Lavender's acting clingier as well." He shuddered.

"Or maybe it's just you," Draco snapped back harshly. He couldn't let the stupid Weasley find out what was going on. The Weasel chose to keep his mouth shut and continued to eat in silence. Potter however, leaned in as if to whisper something secret.

"Speaking of Malfoy, did you hear what happened between him and Pansy?" He whispered. Draco leaned forward intrigued with what Potter had to say about him.

"Yeah," The Weasley said with a mouth full of stew. "Lavender told me," He swallowed. "And everyone else for that matter," He added glumly, as an afterthought.

"What?" Draco inclined. Potter's lips curled up in a smile and Draco got a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Malfoy _pushed _Pansy down this morning," Potter said seriously. Draco's jaw dropped. "I know," Potter nodded, obviously confusing his look of bewilderment for one of disgust. "They were snogging up by the deserted corridor by Trelawney's room and he just pushed her away and she fell down." Draco shock quickly wore off and was replaced with anger. "I know there's something going on with Malfoy and why he's been acting so strange," Potter continued. "And I am sure-"

"Oh, not the bloody _death eater _theory again," Ron said sloppily shoving some pasta into his already full mouth. Draco's jaw dropped for the second time in one minute.

WHAT?

Potter knew he was a death eater? How long had he known? Was he telling others? Did he know what Draco was being forced to do? What he did to Katie?

Draco stood up abruptly. He needed to get out of here, be anywhere but there. "What are you doing?" The Weasel asked, his checks full of food.

"Library," Draco said automatically, grabbing his bag and heading off. "I'm going to kill, Granger" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So...what did you think? I would love to hear what you have to say!_

_I also apologize for my late posting again...I was planning on posting this on Saturday but the events in Japan really hit me hard and hope everyone's thoughts and prayers are with them. Anyway I'm probably going to be doing weekly updates now since spring sports have begun and I need to be completing my school work as well. Stay tuned for the chapter!_


	5. Adaptations

**_A/N: _**_Chapter five is up! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV:

Hermione sat in the library, trying to cram as much information into her head as possible. The Polyjuice Reversal Potion not only took a long time, but required a lot of ingredients as well. She had told Malfoy's cronies she was going to look for Pansy, but headed straight to the library as soon as the lunch bell rang. She couldn't eat anyways, she felt too sick. She had just gotten out a piece of parchment and a quill to jot down the ingredients, when a petite and frizzy form appeared in front of her wearing an unflattering scowl.

"What the _hell," _Malfoy hissed, slamming the book in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up at him startled.

"What?" Hermione asked, honestly confused.

"Why did you _shove _Pansy?" He demanded. Hermione bit her lip, _Crap, _she thought.

"I did not _shove,_" Hermione said defensively. "It was an accident," She started calmly. "I didn't mean to, she just came onto me, and I didn't know what to do so I just-I just sorta-," Hermione stuttered gracefully.

"You just sorta decided to push her down, making _me _look like a real jackass and destroying my relationship with her?" He said mimicking her. "Not to mention my reputation," He muttered incoherently. Hermione stood her ground, with a defiant look.

"Well it doesn't help the fact that you _are_ a jackass," She snapped. Hermione would not stand for his bullshit any longer. As long as she was stuck in _his _body, she would try and make the best of it, and would not dare let Malfoy push her around.

"And it doesn't help that_ I'm_ stuck in a mudblood's body and being forced to cooperate with a know-it-all." He snapped back. Both of them were too stubborn for their own good to back down. His, or rather Hermione's, hair was wild and bushy flying in all directions. _Does my hair really look like that when I'm angry _Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

Hermione sighed and took a breath, steadying herself. "Look," she started. "I'm sorry I pushed Pansy down, I will…try harder to... maintain your reputation." She said stiffly. It took a lot of strength to apologize to an egotistical ferret.

"It's no excuse," Malfoy snapped, trying to hide the shock that had appeared on his face. Had Hermione Granger just apologized to him? For some odd reason he felt in control of the entire situation now. He had started to leave, with the usual smirk upon his lips, but Hermione had jumped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Wait," She said, her form towering over Malfoy's. _Curse my brilliant physic, _Malfoy thought bitterly. Hermione took a deep breath. "If we want this to work…and we truly have to act like each other," She said briskly. "We need to find out more information about each other…and our habits and friends," She eyed him nervously. "We need to cooperate together," She said cringing at the last words. Malfoy eyed her warily.

"And just how do you expect us to do that?" He frowned. He didn't like the word us either.

"Just tell me about your life…your parents, your hobbies, your…friends," She didn't really know if the two blundering idiots that followed him around were considered his friends. "Just so I know how to act around _your_ people and vice versa." She said biting her lip. She did that a lot.

"I don't know," Malfoy said and Hermione could sense a slight sneer in the bossy voice. "I don't want you to be stalking me and joining my secret fan club," He stated arrogantly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind-"

"My mother's name is Narcissa, my father's name is Lucius," Draco started and sat down at the table Hermione had just been using. "I play quidditch as seeker and tend to read literature in my spare time," Hermione's eyebrows rose to this announcement. "Believe it or not Granger, but I'm actually very found of books," He added smugly. He hesitated wondering if he should say anything about him being a death eater, but decided against it."Hmm…I suppose my only _real _friend at Hogwarts would be Blaise, unless you would count my fan club," He continued conceitedly. "Crabbe and Goyle are just for the entertainment." He laughed, his newly acquired bright eyes danced. "Oh and Pansy's not my girlfriend," He said earning a surprised look from Hermione. "She's more of a friend…with benefits," he smirked. Hermione resisted the urge to vomit on Draco's shoes. "I only use her to have a good time, I suppose you could say." Hermione stared at him in disgust. So not only was he a slimy git, but he was player too. What an ass. "Anything else you'd like to pry out of me, Granger?" Hermione bit her tongue.

"Plenty," She muttered evenly. "But it will have to wait until after dinner," She said standing up.

"Whoa," Draco said standing up. "What about you?" He asked suspiciously. He really didn't want to know anymore of the mudblood than was necessary, but he didn't want others to find he was stuck in the mudblood's body. Hermione checked her watch. They had about five minutes before the lunch bell rang.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "My mother's name is Madeline and my father's name is Albert. They are dentists who-"

"Dentists?" Draco interrupted suspiciously.

"They clean peoples teeth and tend to them and such," She said her face turning a little red.

"Weird," Draco muttered.

"Anyway," Hermione continued hotly. "I enjoy reading, playing the piano, and playing with my cat, Crookshanks," She gushed.

"What's a piano?" Malfoy asked. He hated it when people talked about things he didn't know. That was partly the reason why he read so much, so he could catch up on what other people were talking about, but still he didn't favor learning muggle words either.

"It's an instrument…it creates music," She said and her grey eyes seemed to become bigger. "Oh it's the most wonderful sound in the world, I'm sure you would-"

"Right, continue," Malfoy said stifling a yawn.

Hermione sighed. "Well you know who my friends are…" She trailed off. "And the rest we can figure out after dinner this evening," She said grabbing her bag. "Also you're going to need to take notes on all my classes…the ones you're not taking and vice versa, so we can keep up on school work," She said. Malfoy rolled his eyes. Of course Granger had to stay on top of her school work.

"Right, whatever, you just go fix things with Pansy," Malfoy said and walked off to head to his next class. "Meet me here after dinner," He said his back faced to her. Hermione nodded and packed up her things. _Three more weeks, three more weeks._

* * *

Hermione's POV:

The bell had just rang to dismiss the students from their classes for the day, as Hermione grudgingly walked towards Pansy. People had been giving her the most terrible looks all day, as if they wouldn't have shoved the pugged-faced girl down if _she_ had attempted to slobber her tongue down their throats. Even the two dunder heads that followed her were looking even more dumfounded than usual. Hermione rolled her eyes and marched up to Pansy.

"Hey can I –er- come talk with me," Hermione tried more confidently, Draco's deep voice rolling off her tongue. Pansy looked a little ruffled, but Hermione could tell she like it when Malfoy was demanding. Hermione pulled Pansy away from her group of friends and walked her towards an empty classroom.

"What is it?" She snapped, her plain doe eyes boring into hers, as they entered the deserted room. She sounded angry, but from the look of her expression she seemed to be teasing.

"Look this morning-"

"You practically broke my hip," she said angrily, her expression now chagrined.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Look I only did it because I was sick, I had a horrible cough, and I was looking out for your health," Hermione said, wondering if she was buying her bullshit. Pansy's eyes narrowed, before becoming wide once again.

"Oh, Drakie," she squealed wrapping her arms around Hermione. Hermione cringed back a little and reluctantly put her arms around Pansy. "You are just so sweet, looking out for me like that, I just couldn't ask for anyone better," She smiled and looked up at Hermione. _Uh oh, _Hermione thought, as she saw Pansy lift her head up towards her mouth. Hermione swiftly turned her head and Pansy's lips met her cheek. Pansy looked back surprised.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered calmly. "But I don't want to get you sick," She winked. Pansy's heart fluttered as she stared with lovey dovey eyes at Hermione. After a couple of seconds, Hermione had begun to feel uncomfortable. "Well I got to go, but I'll see you later," Hermione said and swiftly walked out of the room without looking back. Thank god _that _was over.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco stood in Hermione's room again. Lavender Brown and Padma (or Parvati he couldn't tell the difference) had gone to the Great Hall for dinner, but Draco had decided to stay here instead. He wasn't very hungry anyway…besides he didn't want to see Granger's obnoxious friends. He sat back down on Granger's bed and pulled out his homework. On top of being stuck in a girls body and working on the potion to reverse it, he still had tons of homework to do including a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about Hujiops. Load of bullocks. Draco started working on his Transfiguration homework for twenty minutes before an unexpected visitor had entered the room.

A fat, orange cat (which slightly resembled the Weasley boy) had entered and leapt onto Hermione's bed. He kept his distance from Draco, and eyed him suspiciously. Draco got this horrible feeling that the cat knew he wasn't Hermione. This must have been the cat Granger was talking about…Crookshanks, or something weird like that. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had never been rather found of animals, especially cats. They were smelly and left fur everywhere and he just couldn't stand them. Draco was about to continue onto his work when the cat leapt onto him.

"What the-"

The cat let out a loud purr, and rested on Draco's lap. Draco tried to shake him off, but was unable to in Granger's weak and vulnerable body. That and the fact that the cat was at least 45 pounds. Draco growled and pushed and wrestled with it, but the cat just sat there seeming totally unaffected by it. After twenty minutes Draco gave up.

"Stupid damn cat," He muttered, making a note to lock the door to the room from now on. He continued onto his homework and had soon forgotten about the fat heavy cat sitting on him. Without thinking he started to absent-mindedly stroke his fur.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"Where were you at dinner?" Hermione demanded as soon as Malfoy sat down.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were my mother," Malfoy snapped as he took a seat in their nook of the library. Hermione blushed. "Stop that, it doesn't look well on defined facial structure," Malfoy sneered boastfully.

"Whether neither does the sneering," Hermione snapped back. "Anyway," She continued before a full-fledged argument erupted. "I have found most of the ingredients for the Potion in the student store, but they're still a couple missing…" She trailed off. "I also need to talk to Professor Sprout about plucking some Nimbus Thortus' leaves for our formula. They're the most important ingredient to the entire experiment," She said seriously. "They take the longest to grow, so we need to be careful to make sure we do it correctly," She said. "Besides that do you think you could find these ingredients in Snape's private store?" Hermione handed Draco a list, which he gave a once over glance at.

"Should be no problem," He said smoothly.

"Good," Hermione said brightly. "Oh and here are some notes on your Divination class and some about me as well, so you can get to know me better," She said handing him ten pages worth of notes.

"Only the necessities I hope," Draco said eyeing the notes suspiciously in his hands. "Fine I will give you my list tomorrow." He said shortly. "We can meet back here tomorrow to see if we have everything," Draco said hastily shoving the notes into his bag before someone spotted them together. They were in the very back of the library hidden by hundreds of book shelves and the chances were rather slim, but Malfoy didn't want to risk it anyway.

"Okay," Hermione nodded, also gathering her stuff. "See you tomorrow then," she said. But he was already gone before she had even said okay. Hermione sighed and walked back to her new common room.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione hated the Slytherin common room. It was cold and had an eerie feeling to it, which gave Hermione the creeps. She entered Draco's dormitory and threw her bag on Draco's bed. No one else was in the room, so she thought she'd treat herself to a hot shower. She deserved one anyway. She entered the bathroom and turned the shower on all the way so the water was piping hot. Hermione slowly removed her shirt and threw it into the laundry basket to the side.

She was about to remove the rest of her robes when all of a sudden a sharp pain hit her left forearm. She staggered back and fell to the floor, groaning. Just as the pain faded away she felt a gust of wind swallow her up and a familiar sensation tingle behind her naval. She felt her eyeballs bulge and an iron weight on her shoulders as though she was being sucked into a black hole and then, all of a sudden it stopped. Just like that. Hermione sat frozen in fetal position for a good five seconds before she dare lift her eyes towards her surroundings. The first thing she saw when she did were the dark erratic eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hehe sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't resist :)_

_Also, I know you can't apparate out of Hogwarts grounds, as Hermione has informed us multiple times in the books, but for the sake of the story let's just say you can..._

_review, review, review ;)_


	6. Trust

**_A/N: _**_Sooo sorry for the long update! I just moved into my new house and it took a couple days to get settled in and then another couple days to hook up the internet and then another couple of days to write the chapter! This one is the longest I've ever written so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione stumbled back as far as she could. The women before her stared while a wide and genuinely evil smile appeared on her face.

"Why what's wrong Draco?" Bellatrix asked her voice full of sarcasm. "You don't seem very happy to see your Auntie," Hermione cringed as she neared her. Bellatrix got as close to Hermione as possible, sucking in a deep breath. She made a funny face.

"You smell like mudblood," She spat. Hermione's bottom lip trembled, trying to come up with an excuse, but Bellatrix cut in with a slap. "You dare ignore your Aunt Bellatrix," She said softly, her air flying everywhere. It was more erratic and wild than Hermione's was. Hermione reached her hand to her face, vaguely noticing the harsh red sting it left in place on her cheek.

"Bella," Someone gasped. Hermione turned her head and for the first time recognized several other people in the room.

"The boy needs to learn some respect, Cissy," Bella snapped turning now to face a woman with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was quite beautiful in Hermione's opinion, despite the striking resemblance between her and Draco. Narcissa bit her lip, to refrain from saying something else, but Hermione could tell she was a very protective of her only son's safety. Bellatrix turned back to Hermione.

"Stand up," She commanded. Hermione obeyed, although it seemed impossible as though her legs were made of jello. Somehow she managed to stand and face Bellatrix without cringing at her unwashed hair. "So?" Bellatrix waited. Hermione stared puzzled. She looked around the room to see Narcissa clinging to Lucius' arm. _Wait a minute; wasn't Lucius supposed to be in Azkaban?_ Hermione wondered. And what surprised Hermione even more was the ominous figure of Snape lingering in the shadow. Hermione's tongue caught in her throat- what was going on?

"What do you have to say?" Bellatrix snapped her eyes haunting. "You have failed the Dark Lord for the second time, and have still not managed to complete your job," Her black eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull at any moment. _Job?_ Hermione thought. _What job? And the Dark Lord? As in Voldemort?_ "Are you a deatheater or not?" _Deatheater? _And with that one word Hermione snapped back to reality.

Deatheater. Draco Malfoy was a deatheater. Harry had been right all along! The cursed necklace Katie had touched, the poisoned Fire whiskey Ron had drank- it was all Draco's fault! And no matter what Hermione and Ron had said, Harry had remained faithful to his theory of Malfoy -and he was right. Hermione glanced down at her left arm, noticing for the first time the standardized tattoo that marked the true confirmation of a death eater. How could she have not noticed that before? A million thoughts ran through Hermione's head, and she didn't know which one to answer first. But before her brain could process anything else, Bellatrix stepped in and regained her attention.

"What is wrong with you boy?" And for the first time something flickered through those black eyes. Was it concern? No it was definitely disgust. Hermione knew enough to know Bellatrix wasn't the type to show emotion.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "I apologize for the actions that have occurred on my behalf," Hermione said, stunned by the apology that floated out of her mouth. So did apparently Bellatrix, who was clearly used to Draco's stubborn temper. She whirled her anger towards Snape.

"What are you doing to this boy?" She demanded with a pointed finger. Hermione's eyes widened as she found herself intrigued by what Snape was doing here.

"I have done nothing," Snape answered lazily, unaffected by Bellatrix menacing attitude. "It appears, Draco is truly sorry for the upset he has caused Lord Voldemort, and would like to know how he can fix it," Snape said, his dark eyes boring into Hermione's, as if trying to tell her something. "In fact, I believe he has a plan on exactly how to do so," He said giving Hermione a nod. Everyone turned their attention on Hermione.

"Er-" Hermione started. She had no idea what conspiracy they were talking about, but knew very well they were debating about how to kill Dumbledore. It was what Draco had been trying to attempt the first two times.

"Draco has discovered a twin vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirements." Snape cut in, making Hermione look less stupid. "It is identical to the one in Borgin and Burkes and can transport anything big enough," He said softly. "Including," He paused. "People," He uttered ominously. Bellatrix eyes glowered in delight of the news, from her lips escaped a cackle.

"Yes, Master will be pleased to hear about this plan," She smiled crazily. Hermione cringed. She was mad. Definitely mad. She turned to Hermione again. "Remember one more screw up, my young niece, and the Dark Lord may not be so forgiving," She said, her tone shrewd. Then with a snap of her fingers she was gone, leaving Hermione to gap at the ghost of Bellatrix presence.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa yelped, running into Hermione's unopened arms. Hermione let her sob in her shoulder, not knowing exactly how to respond. She didn't know how to respond to anything now, especially considering the situation she was under.

"Narcissa, that's enough," Lucius said coldly, giving Hermione a withering look. He was obviously mad about the newly acquired reputation Draco had given the family. "We will see Draco soon enough," He said with a curt nod toward Hermione. He grabbed a hold of Narcissa's arm and apparated back to their infamous home, the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was again left to gap at Draco's lack of love. She didn't even receive a goodbye, well technically Draco, but still it's his family, no wonder he's so messed up.

Someone cleared their throat. Hermione spun around to find herself face to face with Snape. _He couldn't be a death eater, _Hermione thought reasonably. There was no way, Dumbledore trusted and relied on Snape, he couldn't be a deatheater.

"Let's go," Snape's slimy voice drawled.

"Where are we?" Hermione ignored him.

A moment's pause.

"The Shrieking Shack," He muttered turning on his foot out of the room Hermione recognized from the night she first met Sirius Black back in her third year. She had no choice but to follow the hooked nose, slimy git.

She fumed the entire way, wondering what to do. First thing was first, she was going to find Draco and chop him into a million little pieces. He had nearly killed Ron, for Godric's sake! And that poor Katie Bell! Not to mention the fact that he was planning on leading several dozen deatheaters into the protected sanctuary of Hogwarts to kill the most brilliant wizard in history, Albus Dumbledore! And what about Snape? He was on Dumbledore's side, wasn't he? He wouldn't dare betray Dumbledore? And what the bloody hell was Lucius Malfoy doing there? He should have been in Azkaban! Hermione was so angry, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going until she tripped over the step leading into the Hogwart's gates. Snape caught his arm in a flash, Hermione stunned at his fast reflexes quickly shook off his grip, but Snape held on tight looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"You are to come to classroom tomorrow night as usual, same time," He whispered, then floated back down towards the dungeons to his office. Hermione stood confused. What were they going to do in his office? Hermione honestly didn't have enough energy- or rationalization for that matter- to care.

* * *

Hermione stomped all the way up the many stairs of Hogwarts, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. By the time she made it to the portrait hole she was livid with Draco. She practically roared at the fat lady until she woke up and grumpily snapped at Hermione. Hermione gave her the password, (which thankfully hadn't changed in the last few days) and tiptoed inside as fast as she could before the fat lady could come to her senses and realize she wasn't supposed to be in there. Being more lean and tall she was able to be sneakier about her actions as she walked up to her room. She entered the sixth year girls' dormitory and marched straight over to her bed where a peaceful Draco was sleeping.

"Wake up," Hermione hissed. She pinched Draco's arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" Draco awoke startled.

"Shh!" Hermione snapped, as Parvati's slow rhythmic breathing faltered slightly. "We need to talk," She continued.

"Oh you need to talk to me do you?" Draco muttered barely coherently, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Well sure I suppose if you want to talk to me at 2:00 in the morning that's perfectly acceptable considering we're such great acquaintances and you're blood _isn't_ as dirty as a rats ass," He snapped, clearly cranky.

"Oh don't give me your _bullshit _Malfoy, I've had enough of this," Hermione snapped harshly. Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her words. Hermione Granger swearing? That was a first. Malfoy was about to cut in with a cunning remark but Hermione's next words took the cake for shock. "Would you care to explain _this_, Malfoy?" She hissed lifting up her sleeve to reveal the skull and snake tattoo permanently scared on the pale arm.

Malfoy's eyes widened with horror. _Shit, _he thought. _How can it be? The Polyjuice Potion wouldn't have revealed his tattoo onto her, _Malfoy thought pensively. The thought had never even crossed his mind that it was possible. He bolted up out of the bed keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"Look," He started calmly. "I can explain-"

"Don't even Malfoy, I'm turning you in," Hermione said her eyes wide with passion. "I can't believe it. Harry was right, I knew you were an arsehole, but even I never thought you to be capable of such-such _evil_," She whispered her tone exasperated.

"Please Hermione," Malfoy begged, for the first time letting Hermione's first name graze past his lips. "You don't understand- I didn't have a choice," He said determinedly, trying not to sound vulnerable, but for once Granger needed to shut up and listen so he could be heard.

"Everyone has a choice Malfoy," The anger in Hermione's piercing eyes had returned.

"Well I didn't!" Draco insisted, tired of Hermione's attitude, and how she thinks she knows everything about the choices and decisions people have to make in life. He paused as Lavender's light snoring stopped for a moment. "Look, my father was sent to Azkaban last year as you know," He said his eyes hard and determined. "And _Voldemort, _quite upset with my father's actions, gave my family the choice- more of an ultimatum really- of redeeming our reputation and gaining back his forgiveness, by having the next Malfoy heir serve the Dark Lord," Malfoy said, his voice subdued.

"Well you could have said no," Hermione said too stubborn to admit he may have had a point.

"He would have killed my family!" He snapped.

"You could have stood up to him, Malfoy," Hermione continued, she couldn't stop now. "You didn't have to be such a coward." The words escaped her lips before she had time to think.

Draco's face contorted into one of rage, he stood up and marched straight up to Hermione, their noses inches apart.

"Coward," He whispered. There was a pause, Hermione stayed absolutely still, not wanting to provoke Malfoy any further. "Coward?" He spat, this time louder. And then he let out a low, sad chuckle. "That's the thing about you Gryffindor's," He sneered, starting to pace around the room. "You all think you're so_ bloody_ brilliant and _brave," _He scoffed. "You think that stupid sorting hat, put you in Gryffindor because it saw those _qualities _possessed in _you?"_ He asked rhetorically. "It put you in there, because you _asked _it to," Malfoy said.

Hermione bit her lip. It was true, in fact the Sorting Hat had been debating whether to put her into Ravenclaw, but she had begged it to put her in Gryffindor, so it did.

"Tell me Granger did the Sorting Hat right off the bat say you belong in Gryffindor? Because if so than I stand to be corrected," Hermione remained quiet. Malfoy chuckled darkly. "That's what I thought," He said turning his back to her. "So tell me this Granger, if _you, _Salazar forbid, were born into a household like _mine_ and _you _were forced to choose between serving the Dark Lord or having your family _murdered _and being known to the wizarding world as a disgrace_," _He paused, adding his emphasis. "What would you do?" Malfoy asked and he sounded genuinely curious. "Would _you _stand up to the Voldemort?"

Hermione remained silent taking in everything Malfoy had said. She felt sick. She felt sick because for once in her life Malfoy was challenging her, and teaching her what it was like to be in his shoes. And he had been right. If Hermione had been in his position, she probably would have done the same thing, because she'd go out of her way to protect her family, no matter what.

Malfoy sat back down in Hermione's bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Hermione sighed. Everything was quiet for a few minutes

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "I am sorry," She said her voice clear as crystal. Malfoy raised his head at these words. Stubborn Granger had apologized to him for the second time in one day. She was clearly going insane. Hermione hesitated and slowly walked near him and sat on the edge of her bed. Malfoy stared. "I'm not going to turn you in," Hermione said, meeting his eyes. Malfoy's brown eyes widened at this announcement. "But-but you can't kill Dumbledore," She continued. "You can't," Her voice was barely above a whisper. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I have too," he sighed. "If I don't He'll kill my family," He said, a flash of concern touching his face.

"You need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said logically. "He'll help-"

"No!" Draco snapped, turning his eyes on her. "Don't you understand? Voldemort will know, he knows _everything," _Draco said.

"And so will Dumbledore," Hermione said, equally determined. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about you!" Silence encountered them for a few moments. "Draco, trust me," Hermione sighed.

"And why would I do that?" Draco scoffed.

"Because right now I'm the only one you _can_ trust," Hermione said. Draco's lips parted as he took in what she had said. She was right of course, although he would never admit that to her. But if he was being completely honest with himself she was the only one he could rely on, especially in these circumstances. _Not by choice of course, _He thought to himself.

"I'll think about it," Draco grumbled. Hermione lips turned upwards into a small yet optimistic smile.

"Thank you," She said sincerely. Then her face became nervous and serious. "I'll see you tomorrow after dinner then," She said awkwardly standing up. Draco nodded and she left the room. He sighed and slumped back down into Granger's blissfully warm sheets.

As if his life couldn't get any worse, Granger had to come step into the equation. Of all the things that could go wrong in his life, she had to find out about it. He rubbed his eyes, trying to think a little more positively. Well, if he _had_ to choose out of any of the pathetic batch of Gryffindor's he probably would choose Granger. She might be dirty but at least she was reasonable.

**_A/N: _**_So this chapter was a bit intense...don't worry the next one is much will be less serious but I had to get this out of the way so the story line flows._

_Also thank you **Rene Nightray **for locating those few typos I have (whoopsies ;) I promise to fix those as soon as I can_

_And another thanks to **Lilly oline bachdim **and **ChesireCat23 **both who caught my mistake about the dark mark...hope I cleared that up._

_Please review ;)_


	7. Lessons

**_A/N: _**_Sooooo sorry for the late update! I have been completely busy with school, swim, and after school activities! Luckily school ends in about three weeks and I will have much more time to update! This is the longest chapter I've written so I hope that helps make up for the past few weeks. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and there's a little twist at the end as well...enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione's POV

The rest of the week was… bearable to say the least; in Hermione's opinion anyway. By Friday she was able to figure out Malfoy's schedule, learn her way around the thorny Slytherin's, (such as Pansy and two nubs that followed her around) and was even able to perfect Malfoy's vicious and infamous sneer.

Hermione sighed into her delicious and scrumptious cinnamon oatmeal bowl. It was usually her favorite breakfast meal, but today she was simply too exhausted. She and Malfoy had spent all night working on the Reversal Potion. They were able to convince Moaning Myrtal to let them use her bathroom like Hermione had in her second year, but Hermione was certain that Myrtal only agreed because of… her. For some reason she was unsure of.

Last night Hermione and Draco had spent two hours adding and searching for ingredients for the potion, all the time bickering back and forth, and she was exhausted. She sighed, bringing herself back to the present. Every time she glanced over to the Gryffindor to see how Malfoy was doing, he was always staring daggers into her head. It was clear he too, was sleep deprived.

He had agreed to stop calling her names (like bookworm and Mudblood) and to refrain from 'personal comments.' And in exchange Hermione had promised not to tell anyone (including Harry or Ron) about Malfoy being a deatheater. It was hard (and weird), but they both had managed to be polite towards each other for the past few days, besides their normal daily squabbling.

"At least it's Friday," Hermione mumbled to herself. And tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip. She, Ron, and Harry always looked forward to the first Hogsmeade trip of spring. By then the snow had melted and she could see the first signs of cherry blossoms begin to bloom. It also allowed Hermione to wear fewer layers, instead of being bundled up the entire time. But this time, Hermione would be forced to go with the two dunderheads and Blaise. Maybe Pansy too, if Godric Gryffindor wanted to punish her further. Blaise wasn't too bad- at least he was intelligent enough to have a conversation with- but he still gave Hermione the creeps sometimes and he could be just as prejudice as Malfoy. Just the way he said things, he added an ominous touch to them almost.

"What was that Drakie?" Pansy asked trying to feed Hermione some of her oatmeal. She seemed to have forgotten what had happened over the past week, and continued on being the annoying and obnoxious Pansy we all know and hate. She was almost worst than Lavender. Pansy rubbed her hand up and down Hermione's thigh. Nope. Scratch that- she was definitely worse than Lavender. Hermione shoved Pansy's hand off lightly.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled. The response seemed to satisfy Pansy for she smiled big and continued to talk.

"Soo Drakie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade together?" Pansy asked, starting to play with Hermione's tie now. Honestly, could the girl keep her hands to herself for just one moment?

"No I don't-"

"Or we could do…other things," Pansy added suggestively. Hermione gulped, she didn't want to know what Pansy meant by "other things."

"No! Umm, I mean let's go to Hogsmeade together instead," Hermione said with a false smile on her face. Pansy entire face was lit up when she said that and took it as a cue to keep talking. "Err I'm going to go to class now, soo bye Pansy," Hermione said getting up before Pansy could say (or do) anything else. Crabbe and Goyle followed her pursuit.

Hermione sauntered down the Great Hall (she was actually quite good at sauntering…it was all in the hips really) and headed toward her first class of the day.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Hermione only had to encounter Pansy twice and managed to escape on both accounts. Turns out those dunderheads were actually quite useful at distracting Pansy. Who knew? Hermione had just finished taking diligent notes for Malfoy on their studies that day. They had most of the same classes but different electives. It turns out Malfoy had very neat handwriting and his marks are quite good to say the least. He had taken notes for Hermione this entire week and had not said one word about it.

Hermione smirked, as she walked down to Myrtle's bathroom. Everyone else was at dinner, but she wasn't very hungry so she decided to get a head start on the Reversal Potion. They had not gotten very far; they had only added the first couple of ingredients to the potion. It had required Nimbus Thortus' leaves something she would have to ask Professor Sprout about growing. And fast too, since they took up to two weeks to grow! Hermione sighed rubbing her eyes. _Two more weeks _she thought happily.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco walked into the bathroom with a faint scowl on his face. Hermione lifted her head to acknowledge his entrance.

"There you are," She said briskly. "Dinner ended 20 minutes ago, where have you been?" She asked.

Draco did not reply and just walked over to the open book by the sink. Moaning Myrtal floated up from her toilet and glared at Draco.

"Answer him!" She snapped angrily. Myrtal was quite found of Draco, for he usually came to the deserted bathroom when he was stressed with whatever mission he had failed Voldemort with, and she would console him. However she was now unaware that he and Hermione had switched bodies. As a result, she was sucking up and flirting with Hermione, which confused Hermione greatly and made Draco slightly amused. However right now he was in a crabby mood, and decided to ignore her.

A second later Moaning Myrtal had conjured a hurricane of water from her toilet and sent it in the direction of Draco. Draco fell backwards as the liquid hit him square in the chest, soaking him completely.

"What the _fuck_," Draco swore, wanting to hex the ghost so bad she would evaporate. "Was _that _for," He said as calmly as he could, but his anger was seeping through his composed mask. Myrtal looked at him, without the slightest hint of guilt or fright.

"I told you to answer him," She simply, as she removed her glasses to polished them against her transparent clothes. Then she floated back to her toilet gloomily.

Hermione stifled a laugh at the scene she had just witnessed. It was obvious Myrtal had some sort of admiration towards Draco, but since she thought she was Draco she had aimed her hate on the other person. Hermione conjured several towels for Malfoy to dry off. Draco took them without a word and quickly got to his feet shaking his bushy, and now even frizzier than usual hair. They worked in silence for several minutes before Hermione spoke first.

"Snape asked me to come to his classroom tomorrow night," She started off conversationally.

Draco looked at her for a second as he recalled his Occlumency lessons he had with his Professor every other week.

"Don't go," Draco said, leaving it to that. If Snape saw what had happened- and he would definitely notice if he and Granger had switched bodies- he would be royally screwed.

"And why not?" Hermione asked defiantly. Draco sighed, why did she always have to get into his business.

"Because I said so," Draco gritted through his teeth. Hermione clucked her tongue thoughtfully, but said no more. They spent the next half hour in silence.

"It's practically done," Hermione said running her hands through her short blonde hair. "But we still need some ingredients," She said nibbling her bottom lip. "Once we have those we just need to wait another week and a half for the Nimbus Thortus leaves to finish growing and add them to the potion." She said this excitedly, as though two weeks were two hours.

"I can get them from Snape's private cupboard," Draco said lazily with a slight drawl to his voice.

"Excellent," Hermione said starting to pack her things. She ran her hands through her hair for the twentieth time.

"Please stop that," Draco spat. He couldn't help it; he had been quite moody all day long and he really just needed to vent his anger.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Running your hands through my damn hair," Draco muttered dangerously low. "And can you fix it back to normal while you're at it," Draco sneered. He had noticed she had not bothered to brush his hair or gel it back once this week. At first he just thought she was too stupid to find the gel under his sink, but now he had the feeling she was doing this to purposely try to irritate him.

"Back to normal?" She asked stupidly.

"Yes, I usually slick it back or at least _brush_ it before I walk out in public," He snapped. He had been gelling his hair back since first year. At first it was just to maintain his image as a Malfoy, but as he grew older he found it easier to keep the hair out of his face as well for things like Quidditch.

"I actually prefer it this way," She said, a pout spreading upon her lips.

"Too bad," Draco muttered. "My hair," He sneered lightly.

"Well I suppose technically it is, but since I am in your body I get to choose what to do with it," She said calmly. _Why was he making such a big deal about his hair? _Hermione thought. She actually perferred it au natural without all the margarine goop lodged in it.

"No," Draco snapped, his voice rising. She dared try to over rule his word. He noticed Myrtal lurking from behind her toilet with curiosity in her expression. "It's my hair Granger- no matter whose in my body it's Still. My. Hair!" Granger flinched back from the anger in his voice.

"Malfoy are you really complaining about your _hair?" _She questioned seriously.

"Yes because it's mine!" Draco said exasperated.

"Well too bad, we have bigger issues on our hands to worry about," She snapped, showing her fierce and stubborn side against him.

"Granger, I swear to Salazar himself-" Draco growled.

"I have to go Malfoy, I don't have time for this," And with a toss of her head, she was out the door faster than Draco could retort back. Draco stared blankly at the spot Granger had just been a minute ago. Did she really just…leave? When Malfoy- her superior had been talking to her! He was a pureblood after all, just because he was in some Mudblood body didn't mean he should be looked down at! It wasn't like he chose this! Draco fumed silently as he gathered his things, tossing them around carelessly.

"Draco," A soft voice cooed. Draco looked up into a pair of thick glasses and haunting eyes. "Is it really…you?" Myrtal asked questionably. Draco sighed; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to the ghost at the moment.

"Please don't tell," He said quietly, he was actually quite fond of the ghost- she did help comfort him after all. But right now he was much too mad at Granger to talk about it. "I have to go," He said before she could respond, jolting out of the door in a heartbeat.

He needed to plan his revenge on Granger.

* * *

Draco's POV:

The next day Draco awoke early with a plan in his head. He was going to teach Granger a lesson. _I mean by the way she treated me yesterday she should be petrified out of her wits right now_! Draco thought logically. Who in their right mind would ever try to stand up to him? Well after all it was Granger, and if he had learned anything about her in the past six years with her it was that she was hard to convince, stubborn, and never liked to be proven wrong. So it was quite logical to teach the silly muggle-born a lesson, right? He woke up especially early to "borrow" some of Lavender's makeup. He was going to give Granger a make over. After all he was in _her _body so he got to choose what to do with it.

He entered the bathroom cautiously, searching signs for anyone there, then started his search for the makeup gunk. It wasn't hard to find-it was literally everywhere- on the sink, on the floor, under the sink, and etc. He picked up a black compact container and a brush and started applying some pink blush messily onto his cheeks, polishing them to a rosy hue. Then he took some of Lavender's ridiculously extravagant and bright purple eye shadow and applied it all across his lids. He grabbed her mascara and applied a chunky amount to his lashes and then smeared a stinky shiny lip gloss glop all over his lips. He turned to face the mirror. He looked like a mix between a clown and a 13 year old girl trying on make up for the first time. Perfect.

Once Draco had finished with the face, he tiptoed over to Lavender's closet. She and Parvati would be awake any moment and he needed to do this quick. He opened the closet to find dozens of reveling tops and short skirts to choose from. Jackpot. He quickly snatched whatever was closest to him and ran to his side of the room to try it on. Once his outfit was complete, he turned to face the mirror. He smirked at the reflection that faced the mirror back at him. There he stood-or rather Granger stood looking like a complete fool. She looked like the average sixteen year old girl. No different from Pansy or Lavender or most of the girls at Hogwarts really, but seeing it on Granger is not something he ever imagined he would see.

He looked like a hooker, but there was something else…Draco leaned closer. He noticed Granger's eyelashes were actually quite long and thick and that the purple eye shadow actually helped make her brown eyes pop a little. Even the blush made her look bright and happy. Besides the slutty outfit and bushy hair Granger almost looked…pretty.

WHAT.

No. No, no, no. Did he just admit Granger was pretty? Granger was _not _pretty, whatsoever. She just looked better than usual I mean there really was no way she could get any worse, right? He just helped her look better than she ever could. I mean she is a _mudblood _for Salazar's sake! Draco shook his head vigorously. Granger was giving him a headache. He turned back to the mirror. Nope. He definitely looked like a clown…he couldn't believe pretty had even escaped his mind! He laughed genuinely as he headed down to the common room. He must be going crazy in Granger's body. But it was okay. Today was going to be an entertaining day.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Hermione sighed glumly as she reached for her butter beer. She was at the Three Broomsticks with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Blaise had left them to talk to Theodore Nott but, had never returned. _How very Slytherin of him, _Hermione thought, as Pansy draped herself around Hermione. Hermione cringed, she would have to get used to this for the next couple of weeks.

"So Draco, any news from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-err what was it again?" Goyle asked dumbly. Hermione sighed, she knew of course that many of the Slytherin's already knew that Malfoy was a deatheater, but they didn't know the plan he had received from Voldemort.

"No, Crabbe," Hermione mumbled. Pansy laughed as though Hermione had just said the funniest thing and Goyle turned a light hue of pink, before stuffing his face into the food in front of him. Hermione looked at him in disgust before taking another swig of her butter beer. Just then the front door opened, and a girl with wild curls, a short skirt, and tons of make up walked through accompanied by a boy with messy black hair, glasses and green eyes. _Harry, _Hermione thought warmly. But who was he with?

Hermione choked on her butter beer, the liquid spurting out of her mouth completely on Pansy. Pansy shrieked and ran to the bathroom, all while Hermione took in the whore-like version of herself that stood in front of her. Draco caught her eye and smirked next to a clearly uncomfortable (and confused!) Harry. Hermione's shock quickly turned to anger as she realized what Draco had done. He was angry that she had disobeyed his orders and kept his hair the way she had all week, so he was naturally getting revenge on her. Pathetic. She stood up and sauntered over to the more than anxious Harry and Draco

"Nicely played, Malfoy," She muttered so only Draco could hear. Draco's grin widened.

"Why hello Draco," He said loudly enough for Harry to hear. "Do you like my new look?" He asked innocently.

"Hermione stop," Harry demanded Draco, completely clueless as to why "Hermione" was acting this way.

"Sorry _Harry_," Draco said sweetly, slipping his arm around him. Harry stiffened. Hermione froze. _What _was he doing? He was taking it _way _to far now. Hermione stared open mouthed. "Well we have to go now," Draco said winking at her. "See you around Draco," He winked again. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stop this right now," She demanded, her tone completely furious. Draco giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh Draco you're soooo strong," He laughed, his eyes gleaming.

"Let go of her," Harry said menacingly, stepping between Hermione and Draco.

"Stay out of this," Hermione snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Harry but Malfoy was really getting on her nerves. She faced Malfoy. "I swear Malfoy if you do not-"

"Try me," He sneered. Hermione paused, considering. Oh. _I see, _she thought. So he wanted to play _that _way did he? Fine. Hermione was willing to play his games, she loved to win anyway. Hermione smirked, grabbing a hold of Malfoy's shoulders. "What are you-" Draco started.

Hermione mashed her lips perfectly onto his; Draco gasped heavily trying to wring his way out of her grip. But Hermione was too strong. That was one of the perks of being in the ferret boy's body; it gave her a height advantage as well as some pretty strong muscles to work with, as well. She counted the seconds: one, two, three, four, five. That should be enough time to permanently ruin his reputation. She lifted her face back to him satisfied. It was weird since she had technically kissed Malfoy but she was looking right at herself. Very hard to wrap her mind around but she supposed if Malfoy was in his own body it would be much harder to do. Hermione shook her head, she felt like she had just kissed herself _and _Malfoy. Weirdest sensation in her life! But it had made Malfoy look like _he_ had just kissed a muggle- born and that was exactly what she was aiming for.

Everyone around them was dead silent, except for a wailing Pansy in the background. Hermione let go of Draco and whispered something in his ear

"See you after dinner then," Hermione smirked walking away from a completely baffled Draco Malfoy and an even _more_ confused Harry. That ought to teach him a lesson.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Sooo...what do you think? I know the first kiss wasn't that romantic, but it definitely took Draco by surprise! It was a little hard at the end to explain the kiss (imagine having to explain that you kissed someone who looked like you but was someone else...)so sorry about that too...Please, please, please review and don't hesitate to tell me if I need to fix something, or what you liked about it (or didn't like about it), or even some idea's for next chapters...I love hearing what you have to say! :)_

_Em_


End file.
